Loving A Gladiator - One Shot Series
by Alexandria1327
Summary: One shot compilation of the time between Loving A Gladiator I (Gods of the Arena) and Loving A Gladiator II (Blood and Sand).
1. Chapter I - Bent, Not Broken

Make sure to read the A/N at the end of the chapter, I talk about important things, including a poll! :)

* * *

Loving A Gladiator

One Shots

Chapter I – Bent, Not Broken

Pain. Sadness. Loneliness. After three months, she still felt them. Still it felt like she was missing a piece of her heart. No matter how much she tried to spend time with her friends or how much she tried to laugh with them, it was no use. Nothing could make her feel better. And the nausea she had felt recently certainly did not help.

"Cassandra?"

Cassandra was shaken back to reality by Naevia who was standing next to her in the main room of the villa. Cassandra quickly put on a smile. Or at least, she tried to.

"Naevia?" She smiled. "What is it?"

"I have been calling you many times now." Naevia explained. "Is something wrong?"

"No." Cassandra shook her head. The look on Naevia's face told her that she didn't believe it, causing Cassandra to sigh. "It still feels like I'm alone."

Naevia looked at Cassandra with compassion. "I know. It may feel like that, but you're not alone, Cassandra. You have me. And you have Crixus."

"I know I have people who care about me, but it's not the same thing." Cassandra spoke louder than she meant to. It had become slightly tiring how everyone told her they understood, but truly, they didn't. "If you loved someone as much as I love him, you would know that when you're forced to separate from each other, it feels like you're being torn in two or like your very soul is taken away and all that is left is an empty shell of the person you used to be."

"You're not an empty shell, Cassandra." Naevia assured. "It may feel like it, but I know you. You're the same person you've always been. Only...-"

"Broken?" Cassandra offered.

"Not broken. Just... Bent?" Naevia spoke with a small smile. "Like a sword that has seen too much fighting."

"The sword should be completely dull and barely holding together after the life I've lived." Cassandra joked morbidly with a small smile. Naevia smiled as well.

"See?" Naevia spoke, as she put her hand on Cassandra's shoulder. "You can still smile. Even if it was a joke about the horrors of life."

"One that has such pain in their life as I do must find joy anywhere they can. Only..." Cassandra sighed as she looked at the sky where the sun glared at the ludus grounds. "I have a feeling that what has happened thus far is nothing compared to the hardships I will face in the future."

"Perhaps, but you will get through them all. With all the bad things in life, there has to be some good as well. You'll see." Naevia assured. Before neither of them could speak more, the domina appeared next to them.

"Why are you two just standing here when you were supposed to be cleaning the villa?" Lucretia demanded, causing Naevia to look down at her feet. Cassandra stayed unmoving.

"Apologies, domina. We will continue immediately." The younger slave girl squeaked as she quickly ran back to her duties. Lucretia and Cassandra looked at her until they turned to look at each other.

"And you Cassandra?" Lucretia inquired with a voice not as harsh as when she spoke to Naevia. She and Cassandra had become quite close during the previous weeks. Well, as close as a slave and her domina could become.

"I had to take a moment to myself. I've been feeling quite horrible during the last few days." Cassandra confessed as she started to feel queasy again. "I have barely been able to keep food down."

"Well it cannot be the food, or more people would be feeling sick." Lucretia wondered as her eyebrows lowered in confusion. After a moment however, a worried look appeared on her face. "The last few weeks have been quite devastating for everyone, you most of all. Could it be from the stress?"

"Most likely." Cassandra muttered as she took hold of a column next to her when her head began spinning.

"You are quite pale, perhaps you should go sit or lie down." Cassandra heard Lucretia advice, but her words sounded like the woman was on the other side of the room. Cassandra pushed herself off the column and started to take a few small steps.

"No, I'm fine. I can work. I'll just...-" Cassandra muttered when suddenly on her next step, she fell down on the floor. As the world around her started to disappear, she could see Lucretia and Naevia kneeling worryingly next to her. Then, blackness.

* * *

"Cassandra?" A female voice spoke, slowly waking Cassandra. After a moment, Cassandra opened her eyes, blinking a few times from the light coming through the windows. Eventually her eyes became accustomed to the light, and she looked around. She noticed that she was lying on a bed with Naevia kneeling next to her head and Lucretia standing worryingly beside the bed with a medicus next to her.

"How are you feeling?" Naevia asked gently. It had been her who had called Cassandra' name before.

"My head hurts..." Cassandra complained. She went to sit up, when the medicus stepped closer.

"You should keep resting." The medicus spoke. "If you try to get up, you might have another fainting spell."

"I fainted?" Cassandra wondered as she looked at all three of the people with her. Lucretia walked to the bed and sat next to Cassandra's legs.

"Yes, don't you remember? We were talking in the main room." Lucretia explained with a small smile. "I had just told you that you should lie down because of how pale you looked."

"It must have something to do with how nauseous I've been feeling recently." Cassandra whispered, not quite feeling strong enough to speak properly yet.

"How long have you been feeling ill?" The medicus asked and the confused Cassandra looked at him.

"A month or so." Cassandra explained. "Why?"

"Have you felt anything else but the nauseousness?" The medicus inquired, further confusing Cassandra.

"Now that I think about it, I have been feeling tenderness and sometimes pain in my chest area." The gaul admitted until a slight blush appeared on her cheeks. "And they've...-"

"Grown slightly larger?" The medicus answered, causing the blush on Cassandra's face to grow slightly as she looked at him.

"Yes, how...?" Cassandra whispered. She saw the medicus and Lucretia look at each other, and they both had a knowing look in their eyes. "Do you know what is wrong with me?"

The medicus gave a nod to Lucretia, who returned it until she turned to look at Cassandra with a small smile on her face.

"Cassandra..." The domina spoke, and the way she spoke Cassandra's name would have worried the young slave if it hadn't been for the growing smile on the woman's face. "Did your mother ever explain to you how a woman knew she was with child?"

Cassandra looked at Lucretia in confusion until that confusion slowly turned into disbelief. "Surely I am not...-"

"Your symptoms confirm it." The medicus spoke firmly, and Cassandra looked at her in utter disbelief until she felt two hands wrap around one of hers. She looked down at it, and sat Lucretia holding in with a large smile on her face.

"Cassandra..." The woman beamed. "You're with child."

Cassandra tried to speak, but nothing came out besides a small whimper as she looked down at her flat stomach. She slowly lifted her free hand shakily and gently felt at her middle. A small bump. She could barely feel it, but it was there. As her mind slowly fully understood what was happening, Cassandra felt her eyes moisten and after a blink, she felt a tear fall down her cheek.

"I'm..." She whimpered. "Having a child...?"

As she felt a hand smooth down her hair, Cassandra looked up at Naevia who was also close to shedding a tear. "You're having a baby, Cassandra." Naevia smiled as a small tear found its way down her cheek. "I told you you're not alone like you believe."

"I..." Cassandra started to speak, but once again she couldn't let out a single word. It felt like her chest was going to burst. Not from the excruciating pain her heart had felt until now, but from the overwhelming joy she thought she was incapable of feeling anymore. A child. She could barely believe it. A living being was growing inside her. A child. A child that he gave her. Perhaps this house still had some joy to give the people who live in it.

* * *

 **A/N:**

FINALLY IT'S HERE! I finally managed to complete the first chapter of the one shot compilation story, and I have to tell you guys, I'm pretty proud of myself. I'm sorry that it took this long, but I wanted to make this first chapter perfect, and I think I managed to do that. At least in my opinion.

This chapter took so long once again because of my anxiety and slight depression so I haven't had enough motivation to write. But, I have tried to plan other stories with this one. I have dozens of fanfictions I've been planning but almost none of them have even the first chapter written because I like to take my time in figuring out the characters and the plot points. However, especially with a tv-show, it's pretty difficult to write a completely new character into the existing plot. I have so many stories in the works because if I try to focus on one story for a long time, I start to lose interest or my brain just gets tired. So changing stories helps with that. I mean, I managed to complete this chapter because though I've spend most of my time in the world of ancient Rome, I've been having a vacation in the dark and intense world of the Batman: Arkham games. But let's not talk about the caped crusader. Let's talk about Cassandra. She finally found out that she's having a baby, yay! Looks like Gannicus didn't leave her as alone as she thought ;D But her being pregnant now causes a dilemma for me. Now, if any of you have read the old LAG story I put here that takes place during Vengeance, you'd know that Cassandra has a girl. However, since completing part I, I've been thinking about different scenarios for that. Should she have a girl? A boy? Maybe both? I'm having difficulties in deciding, so I ask your help. I'll put a poll in my profile page about this, and I hope you'll all vote because it'll be SO MUCH help if you do! And if you have any comments about your vote, just send me a PM! :D


	2. A Very Important AN! Please Read!

**Please Read This!**

Hey guys, Alexandria1327 here! Sorry that I keep writing author notes and not actual chapters, but I seriously need you guys' help. I'm not sure if all of you have noticed, but I've had a poll on my profile page about something very important to the plot. The is about what Cassandra should have now that she's preggers. A boy, a girl, two boys, two girls or a boy and a girl. I'm having serious difficulties deciding and I've been hoping that you guys would help by voting on the poll. As of now, only two of you have voted so far. Since there are only that many votes, I've gotten an idea of sorts. Let's say, if there are maybe... 10 votes in this month, just for starters, I might have a surprise for you guys in the next thing I put up here, either in an actual chapter of an A/N! :)


	3. Chapter II - Telling the Family

Loving A Gladiator

One Shots

Chapter III – Telling the Family

After taking a few hours to herself, Cassandra was slowly walking down the steps to the ludus. She still couldn't quite believe it. She was having a child. She had felt so broken because of all the bad things that had happened in her life. Despite having her brother, she had felt like she was standing on the edge of a dark abyss, just barely able to resist falling down into the blackness. Then she had found out about the life growing inside her. The moment she heard, she knew that she couldn't allow herself to fall into that bottomless pit. She had to be strong. If not for herself, then for the child. She had lost enough people in her life but she was determined that she wouldn't lose this one.

Cassandra was shaken from her thoughts when she arrived at the gate. She looked at the roman guard standing in front of it. Ignoring the glare the guard was giving her, she gave a small smile. She hadn't been so happy in a long time and she wouldn't let herself be affected by the way how all the romans were always looking down at her like she was a speck of sand beneath their feet.

"I need to see Crixus." She spoke, keeping her head high. The guard only stared at her. "The domina said I could visit my brother. Are you going to open the gate or do I have to go tell domina that you won't do as asked?"

The glare the guard was giving her intensified for a moment until the man sighed and turned toward the gate as he held the keys. He quickly opened the door and Cassandra stepped through.

"Don't take too long." The guard growled. "I'm not going to wait the whole day for a slave."

Cassandra ignored the guard as she walked through the narrow, dark corridors.

* * *

As Cassandra walked through a doorway to the outside eating area for the gladiators, she saw that some of the men were training on the sand but most were eating an afternoon meal. If the odd sludge they were forced to eat could be called a meal.

After quickly searching with her eyes, Cassandra saw Crixus on the sands talking with Oenomaus. The doctore was the first to notice her walking towards them, and after seemingly telling Crixus, the gaul turned to look at his sister. Seeing a small, but genuine smile on his younger sister's face caused confusion to take over his mind. For weeks, Cassandra had been quiet and like a pale shadow of the strong woman she used to be. So what could cause her to give a smile?

"Crixus. Oenomaus." Cassandra greeted and the two men both gave a nod as a greeting back. They glanced at each other, both slightly confused at seeing the young woman seemingly happy, before turning to look back at the raven haired woman.

"Cassandra." The doctore spoke, giving a small smile. "How are you feeling?"

The question caused the smile on Cassandra's lips to grow. "I was feeling quite horrible earlier. I was feeling nauseous and before I knew it, I woke up in my bed with Naevia and Lucretia staring worriedly at me."

"You fainted?" Crixus berated, immediately worried for his sister but also angry that no one had come to tell him of it. "When?!" Cassandra quickly put her hand on his forearm and looked him in the eye.

"I'm alright, Crixus. You don't need to worry." Cassandra assured. "There is a reason why it happened."

"I've been trying to tell you to eat more." Crixus scolded. "You need to take better care of yourself, Cassandra. You haven't been yourself in weeks. I know why you've been the way you've been, but you cannot stay that way forever."

"I know that." Cassandra sighed. "I know how bad I've been, and I'm sorry for worrying you so much. I also know you've tried to be there for me, and I've only been shutting everyone out. But I still need you, Crixus." Cassandra spoke as the smile reappeared on her face and grew even larger. "Now more than ever. Not only because I'm tired of feeling broken and alone... But also because you're going to be an uncle."

Cassandra had never seen the two men as taken aback as they were the moment they heard what she said. They both looked her in the eye as they both slowly smiled.

"An uncle?" Crixus hesitated as the smile on his face grew. "You're with child?" He asked as he put his hands on Cassandra's shoulders. Not quite believing what he was hearing, Crixus could see from the tearing eyes and the massive, bright smile that his sister was telling him the truth.

"I am." Cassandra uttered as the tears of joy started to slowly fall down her cheeks. She couldn't even blink before she felt her brother's strong arms around her as he lifted her into his arms and twirled her around. Cassandra couldn't keep herself from letting out a genuine laugh as she wrapped her arms around Crixus' neck.

As the two siblings laughed and embraced each other in the middle of the training grounds, the other men saw what was happening. Those who were new to the ludus or didn't know the siblings that well, thought that it was only two siblings hugging each other and they both happened to have a very good day. But those few who truly knew the two and what they had been through during the last months, especially the woman, understood that something incredible had happened that caused the two to be so cheerful. One of those people was Barca, who slowly walked to the three people. When he arrived, Crixus put Cassandra back on the ground and they turned to look at the man, and so did Oenomaus. Barca could see wide smiles on Cassandra and Crixus, and a smaller, but just as genuine one on Oenomaus. "What has caused such happiness?" He inquired, curious of what they would answer.

"I'm having a baby." Cassandra confessed with a bright smile, and Barca immediately gave a small smile back.

"So that's what has caused such joy." Barca responded until a smirk appeared on his face. "Though it doesn't come as a surprise that the mad celt managed to put a baby in your belly. Whenever no one could find you, you two were going at it in some corner of the ludus."

"Hey!" Crixus exclaimed with the smile still on his face. "I am happy that I'm going to have a niece or nephew, but I still do not wish to hear about how it came to be." Both Cassandra and Barca laughed while Oenomaus merely chuckled.

"The baby is half gaul, so it will most likely be a boy." Cassandra smiled. "I was the only girl in our family with six brothers."

"If it is a boy, let him be as great of a warrior as his father and uncle." Oenomaus spoke with a small smile as he looked at Cassandra, who had her left arm around Crixus' waist with his right arm around her shoulders. Cassandra smiled back as she put her head against her brother's chest. "And his godfather." Cassandra stated while looking at Oenomaus.

"Godfather?" Crixus asked as he and Barca glanced at Cassandra before looking at their doctore, who was looking down at Cassandra.

"I know it's still incredibly early... But I'm asking you to be the child's godfather, Oenomaus." Cassandra insisted with a smile.

"Me?" Oenomaus inquired. "Why?" He continued as the smile on Cassandra's face grew.

"Who else could it be? You are one of my dearest friends, and I know..." Cassandra hesitated. "Gannicus would say the same." Even speaking the man's name was enough for Cassandra to feel the pain in her heart for losing him. "Also, you and Melitta would have been the most perfect parents." Cassandra assured, as Oenomaus gave a small smile despite his eyes moistening with unshed tears. "No man would be more perfect for the role. So please... Will you do it?"

After a long moment, Oenomaus gave a nod. "I would be honored to be the child's godfather."

Pulling away from her brother, Cassandra stepped closer to Oenomaus and gave him a gentle hug, surprising the man. "Thank you. Oenomaus." Cassandra spoke quietly, some of her voice muffled by the leather vest the man was wearing. After sharing a glance with the smiling Crixus, Oenomaus looked down at the woman who was quite a lot shorter than him. As he smiled, he gently wrapped his arms around the smaller woman, returning the hug.

* * *

As the people down on the training grounds conversed with each other about the unexpected, but happy event, two people were looking down at them from the villa balcony.

"So Cassandra is with child." Batiatus spoke as he leaned on his arms as he held the balcony railing.

"So it seems." Lucretia replied as she stood beside her husband watching the slaves below.

"Just when we thought we wouldn't have to be reminded of everything..." Batiatus groaned. "This happens. A slave pregnant. As if we do not have enough mouths to feed. Soon we'll have the girl's brat running around."

"Perhaps this is a good sign, Quintus." Lucretia assured.

"How so?" Quintus scoffed.

"This could be a good omen. If a slave is able to conceive in this house..." Lucretia spoke as she lifted her hand onto her husband's cheek. "Then perhaps we will be able to as well."

Lucretia's words caused a small smile to appear on Quintus' face until it fell a moment later. "Only if it were possible." He muttered before turning to walk back inside. After glancing at her retreating husband, Lucretia looked down upon the sands. As she saw Cassandra holding her hand on her belly while talking with her brother, Lucretia glared. She would do anything for her husband's legacy. If only there was a way for her to have what her bodyslave had...

* * *

 **Author Note (A/N):**

Sorry you guys that this chapter is so late. I've been having problems with my anxiety again so I've barely had days when I'v had the energy to write, but lately I've been feeling a lot better. I've been thinking of ideas for the sequel, and I promise that I will upload it at some point. BaS is so much harder to write about because obviously the other main character of the story isn't in it, but I'll make it work! Until then, I will be posting these one shots though I only have ideas for 3 to 4 chapters. I don't know when I'll post them, but I promise that they will come!


End file.
